


Just Survive

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Baron Fails to Express Emotions, Breathplay, Come Marking, Dean's insecurities, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/More Hurt, Illness, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Piercing Kink (Discussed), Shower Sex, Subspace, Violent Attack by an Ex, and the aftermath, missing partner, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Around TLC and before Survivor Series, things get... complicated. Roman is ill and Baron is much too far away.Dean isn't used to being on his own and he's not good at it. Baron does what he can to keep Dean from falling apart.





	Just Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Linking this only to the Adult Situations storyline as the scenes are only Baron and Dean, but Roman is mentioned, of course.

It's early in the morning when Baron's phone rings, there's still two shows left in the South American tour and he's already a bit tired of the daily grind through smaller hotels shared with other superstars. The caller ID says Dean and he smiles, picking it up. "Hey, hot stuff. How's it going?" The line is silent for a moment and Baron actually pulls his phone back to look at it, but the call is still open. "Dean? Can you hear me?"

"Roman's in the hospital." Dean blurts out before he can even think of saying anything else. "They don't know what's wrong. It might be meningitis. But they don't know. They won't let me in because I'm not his... family." He growls in frustration as he fights back tears.

Baron swallows hard, Dean's agitation and frustration evident even through the rough connection. "Shit." He says first, without thinking. "That sucks, man, I'm sorry. He wouldn't want you sick too though. If he's bad enough to be in the hospital, you're probably safer outside." Baron's fingers itch to be able to touch and comfort Dean. "He'll make it through. He's strong. You know that."

"We don't know that Baron!" Dean snaps back. "Fuck. I wish you were coming back for the payperview to fight with Finn. I feel like I'm fallin' apart at the seams." Dean is curled up alone in bed. He managed to get one of Roman's work out shirts and he's put it on their body pillow so he can smell his dom.

Baron frowns, more worried because of Dean lashing out like this. "It will be ok. We'll fucking make it be ok. I can... I have two more shows down here... Could see if I can change my flight and bail on one." He shifts around enough to fumble open his laptop and takes it with him into a dark corner of the room to look up alternate flights. "Are _you_ ok? I can get there, but it would be... Eighteen hours. At least. Fuck..." He lets his head thump back against the wall of the hotel room, wishing the world wasn’t so damn big with such distances to travel.

"Talk to me, pup. I know you're scared, but you know Roman would want you to take care of yourself."

"No it's ok." Dean replies, knowing that the fans are more important than his fears right now. "They figured something out for the show on Sunday. And AJ's gonna tag with us the week after if Roman's not better and I'm just so... fuck I wasn't scared when you fucked me but I'm scared now. Everything just seems to be falling apart." Dean groans into his Roman pillow.

Baron rolls to his back on the bed and sighs, forcing his voice softer. "I know. If they've got the big man locked down, can you call him at least? You want me to try?"

"Yeah, but they won't let him talk much. Mostly I just cried and he made shushing noises at me." Dean says with a hiccup as he fights back tears again. "I'm sorry. I should let you sleep."

"Not a chance." Baron says roughly, pulling himself back up to sitting. "You gotta trust Roman to fight, Dean. You know he wouldn't be away from you if he had a choice." He can hear Dean sniffle, and his instinct is to push down the surge of desire to protect Dean and go fight something instead. If only it wasn't 5:30 am.  
"I'll be there by Monday night, I swear. I think my flight is earlier in the day." He says firmly, dragging the computer over to him again to start checking for hotels and make sure he can get his own rental car. "Until then you promise me you'll stay strong. Roman needs you to take care of yourself first so you can be good for him, right?" Dean makes another soft sad noise and Baron adds, "I'll tell Seth to check on you if I think you're lying to me."

Dean growls as he fights back tears. He wipes them away with a fist in frustration. "He'd probably just tease me for crying and then start crying too. The big baby. He's such a whiny bitch." Dean retorts with a wet laugh. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I haven't slept at all. It's weird sleeping alone again. I'm sorry you have to do it a lot now."

Baron resists the urge to shush Dean, knowing that's the last thing that will help at this point. "It sucks, but none of that is you promising to be good for me and Roman while he's away. Don't make me start planning punishments for you already." Baron growls, trying to match Roman's low, rolling Dom voice as best he can. "You think you could sleep if I stay on the phone with you? You wanna call again after your show?"

Dean puts his phone on speaker phone so he can pull off his own shirt and instead put on one of Barons he stole the last time they saw each other. With the Roman pillow and Barons shirt it's almost enough to make Dean relax. "I'll be good. I don't want to be. But I will be." He says with a yawn as he curls himself around the Roman pillow and pulls the covers up over himself. "I'm in bed."

"Good boy." Baron says approvingly. "Get some rest, pretty boy. I'll call you in a few hours so you don't miss your checkout time. You want me to keep talking? Make sure you're not alone?" He hauls himself up to his feet again, setting his computer aside and intent on breakfast and a work out before he starts looking into his travel plans and makes his own attempts to check on Roman.

"No I'm alright. Or… better anyway. Thank you. Have a good day... Alpha. I love you. Be safe." Dean rambles even as exhaustion start to set in. "Don't get sick too..."

"You too, pup... Take care." Baron stays on the line for another minute, counting and listening to Dean's breathing before he finally hangs up, murmuring a soft, "Love you too." After too long a hesitation.

Baron books the early flight back anyway and manages to arrive late Sunday. It's too late to call Roman, but the way Dean shakes when he curls into Baron's arms that night tells him that he made the right choice. Plus he gets texts that Shane wants everyone available at RAW on Monday night, so he doesn't need any more excuse.

\-----

Baron feels strange after putting RAW "under siege." He told Dean the night before that something might happen, and he was almost relieved when Dean and Seth weren't in the locker rooms as the SmackDown roster rampaged through them. When he and Rusev drag Kurt Angle in to witness their attack, it takes him a moment to realize that the black-clad shape on the floor taking hard kicks from AJ Styles is Dean. He nearly screams and throws the whole thing out the window there and then.

Once they all pour out of the arena behind Shane, leaving destruction and shock in their wake, Baron does his best to disappear. He insists on taking his own car and pulls on a dark hoodie to let him pass unremarked. It’s easy enough to wait by the cars until people are steadily trickling out the doors. He feels more worried than excited as he sneaks back in through a back door and retraces his steps to where he last saw Dean.

Dean is still in the locker room. He bit his tongue when AJ attacked him and his mouth is still red with blood as he strips out of his tee shirt and stained jeans. "Fuck..." Dean groans as he notices a few bruises on his sides he didn't have before.

Baron can't decide whether to be relieved or annoyed that Dean isn't still where they left him. He starts pacing the calls, checking any door that’s not locked. He finds Dean in a small locker room off to one side that thankfully wasn't ransacked, and must be where Seth and Dean were hiding out until they realized what was happening. Baron knocks on the open door to get Dean's attention. "Hey. You ok?"

Dean almost jumps when he hears Baron's voice and can't help but growl and throw his ruins shirt in the corner. "Something's gonna fucking happen? What the fuck Baron? You fucked me last night and then you just felt like fucking me over today?!" He yells before having to spit blood from his mouth onto the floor.

Baron actually winces and shuts the door behind him to avoid drawing too much attention. "I didn't fucking _know_ , Dean!” He shoots back in a harsh whisper. “Shane didn't tell any of us until we were here. I just figured it would be the standard posturing shit." He tries to step closer to Dean but stops when Dean nearly growls at him again.

"I didn't touch you, and I didn't let Rusev rough up your precious pet GM too bad either. Maybe if Angle and Heyman hadn't spent so long shit-talking our show, the crew wouldn't have been so pissed off." Baron says, but holds up both hands. "I'm sorry Styles got that close to you. I'll make him fucking pay for that." His eyes are checking Dean over, not pleased with the extra bumps and bruises he's seeing.

Dean's so pissed his eyes start to well up with tears. "I should have known some shit like this would happen. Roman's gone with the fucking mumps! Who the fuck gets Mumps? Even I got stabbed with the vaccine for that and we were poor as shit. Getting mumps is like being caught by aliens or some shit. And now this! Fuck!" Dean yells as he starts to pace.

Baron braces himself and steps in front of Dean to catch his shoulders. "This whole thing is shit and I'm sorry I didn't give you more warning. But at least you're not sick. Still champions, yeah?" He gives Dean's shoulders a squeeze. "That means the big man is only out a couple weeks at the most right?" Calming down situations isn't exactly Baron's strong suit, but he's not about to hit Dean now, as beat up as he already is.

Dean struggles against Baron for a few pitiful moments before he gives up and clings to the taller man. "I'd rather have you and Ro safe and healthy than be champion." He concedes. His tongue is still bleeding sluggishly and Dean’s blood-smeared lips leave a red mark on Baron's collar bone.

Baron sighs, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair to rest at the back of his neck. "I know. That’s not a trade you can make, unfortunately." He tips Dean's face up and kisses him, not caring in the least about the blood, but being more gentle than he might if Dean wasn't injured. "Your partner just leave you here after all that?" He asks to break the silence. "Thought you all stuck together pretty tight."

Dean kisses back desperately as Baron's presence grounds him. "Not when there's a surprise siege of the locker rooms. Every man for himself. Although he probably would be here if his special ops roadie boyfriend hadn't kidnapped him." Dean jokes as he reaches up to smear his own blood across Baron's lip with his thumb.

Baron nips at Dean's thumb before he can pull it away. "Reminds me I still need to meet his weird stalker boyfriend. But I guess I'm glad Seth's not here to roll his eyes at us." He licks his lips quickly. "Can I get _you_ out of here too? You still need to do anything?"

"He makes himself pretty scarce when there are too many cameras backstage." Dean says with a shrug. "The boyfriend, not Seth. Seth fucking loves attention.” Dean rolls his eyes. “And yes please, take me… anywhere really. Just gotta find a jacket or something." Dean pulls away from Baron with a groan to dig through one of the lockers.

Baron helps where he can, shouldering Dean's larger duffel as Dean tugs on a hoodie that looks only marginally cleaner than the t-shirt he threw into the corner. "Hey," Baron says when Dean looks mostly ready to go. Dean looks up at him with tired blue eyes and Baron doesn’t even remember what he was going to say. Instead, he catches Dean with his free hand and pulls him in for another deep kiss, teasing a little at the small injury that still tastes slightly of fresh blood. 

"Fuck... You're hot as hell when you're hurt, you know that. I missed that a little." Baron offers Dean a tiny smirk. "Let's get out of here."

Baron tugs his hood back up as he and Dean make their way out to his car. He gets them away from the arena before he thinks to check if Dean needs food or anything else before they turn in.

Dean shakes his head. He's been mostly surviving off protein shakes and power bars since he can't keep much else down. Seth has him drinking all these electrolytes too so he doesn't pass out or something. "I'm good. I'm ready to collapse in a bed. And as pissed as I am with you... I'm glad we'll be sharing one."

Baron smirks, "To the hotel we go then." The drive isn't terribly long, just to the next town over where he could find a nice room on short notice. Dean seems half asleep by the time they arrive, and Baron gets him herded upstairs without too much trouble. "Shower before bed?" He asks, when they're finally inside and he's pulling out sweats to sleep in.

Dean nods but can't help himself from pulling Baron into the bathroom with him. It's been hard being alone. Even with the cameras and Seth there all the fucking time it's still like he's stranded and solitary in their world. He used to love that feeling now it just makes him feel on edge. "You got any injuries I should be concerned about?" Dean asks as he pulls Barons hoodie and shirt off without asking.

Baron lets himself be pulled along, "Not much, hit the ring apron on my side a couple nights ago, but nothing bad." He helps Dean undress as well and then pulls him in for a kiss, trying to slow things down a little, though Dean still seems edgy.

Dean moans into the kiss and presses against Baron wantonly. "I'm still pissed at you for not giving me a little more forewarning especially since AJ was involved but I know it wasn't your fault." Dean says after they pull away a little. He turns on the water and let's the shower get hot while he starts in on Baron's belt and jeans.

Baron groans softly as Dean pulls away, but lets him work. "Would have told you if I'd known." He says honestly, "For a minute I was happy we hadn't seen you, but.... Should have known you wouldn't stay away when there was trouble." He steps out of his pants and ruffles a hand through Dean's hair. "Fuck, it's good to see you again."

"It’s been hard only getting to hear your voice. We should have phone sex more if it’s gonna continue... maybe Skype it or webcam?" Dean offers as he pushes his shorts off so they're both naked. He pulls Baron into the shower with him.

Baron chuckles, tugging Dean straight under the water with him. "You desperate enough to not throw your phone away?” He teases, hands wandering Dean’s body under the hot water. “You need my voice to get you off, pretty boy?"

"No..." Dean replies as he does his best to wipe water off his face. "But it helps. It's always easier to cum when I get told to do it." He adds with a playful smile, trying to let go of the annoyance and desperation of the evening. The place where the bite the inside of his mouth has stopped bleeding but he's sure his teeth are still a little pink.

"I do love how you beg... Seems like a waste to leave you alone with no one to watch over you." He slides his hands down to Dean's ass, squeezing hard. "Don't have to fuck you tonight... Could just suck you off and take care of you... Or cover all these bruises with my own." He licks across Dean's lips, resisting the urge to kiss him again just to see if he still tastes like blood, but nipping teasingly at the lower one.

Dean whimpers as Baron teases a kiss. "Oh come on... you gotta make it up to me for fucking me over today and for letting AJ put all these bruises on me." Dean complains as his hands wander down to Baron's half hard cock.

Baron grits his teeth against a moan as Dean strokes him and ducks his head to kiss Dean breathless for a long moment. "Thought I just said that I'd take care of you... You have something special that you want from me, pretty boy?"

"You're the one who came up with the ideas. Thought you wanted to cover up all of AJ's bruises." Dean offers as he adds some body wash for slick and tightens his grip around Baron's cock.

Baron makes an undignified noise at the increased slick movement. "Mmm... For that, I want you clean and laid out on the bed." He says, though his hands press into the slowly darkening patches on Dean's side, fingers pressing in. "Take my time to make it right."

"You want me to shower up and clean myself out while you prepare?" Dean asks even though he doesn't let up stroking Baron's cock. "Want me to get all slicked up too?"

Baron groans, kissing Dean again and enjoying the contact, but as they break apart, he catches Dean's wrist to stop his stroking so Baron can focus. "I need a real answer here, pup. Are you really asking for more pain tonight? You know what I like, and I'm not saying no because that offer sounds pretty good. But I'm not gonna leave you if you need to be taken care of a little more gently for one night."

Dean makes a noncommittal noise and tries to press in closer to Baron again. "I... I don't know. I want both. I'm just so... fuck, I want to feel you. I don't want to be alone. I'm not used to being alone."

It's all in a flash that Baron remembers this isn't like things used to be on SmackDown when he first started sleeping with Dean. Roman isn't here to keep Dean held together while he's not looking. Roman is still in the hospital, fighting his own battle and there sure as hell isn't anyone else doing the job. Dean is on a precipice, has been for days, and it's up to Baron to pull him back.

"Listen to me." Baron says, crowding Dean in against the wall. "In here, I'm taking care of you. We're both going to get clean and wash off all the shit that we've been through today." He says with determination, "And then I'm gonna eat you out and work you open until you can't think about anything but getting me inside you."

Dean lets out a whimper of pleasure as Baron puts him in his place. He can't stop himself from baring his throat to the taller man in submission. "Yes, Alpha." He replies. "Want you." He adds with a moan before Baron leans down to kiss him. "Need you to put me together."

Baron can't resist the invitation and bites hard at the curve of Dean's shoulder, making sure he's leaving a bruise there at least. When he steps back it's to grab the soap and start to work lather over Dean's skin, fingers working deftly to half-scrub, half-massage as much of Dean's body as he can. When he's done he drops to his knees to wash Dean's legs as well.

Dean shivers and his knees go a little weak at the claiming bite and he whines when Baron pulls away to clean him. Even when Baron kneels Dean can't really pull away and he threads his hands into Barons hair. "So good to me. Make me feel so good."

Baron leans slightly into Dean's hand. "You deserve it, pretty boy. Plus, I want you all nice and clean for what I have planned." He turns Dean around by the hips, working up the backs if his legs and all across his ass and lower back, when Baron stands again to reach for the shampoo, he can't resist grinding his half-hard dick teasingly against Dean's back as he carefully tips Dean's head back to clean his hair.

Dean can't resist rolling his own hips back against Baron's cock in return as Baron cleans him. "I hope you're not doing this out of guilt, because I could get used to this." He half teases as he tilts his head back further for easy access to his hair.

Baron hums softly, taking his time to work shampoo through Dean's hair and then his own. "Hmm, well, I do get to have my hands all over you, so this isn't entirely altruistic, no." He rolls his hips against Dean’s ass again, slow and languid as he tugs them both fully under the water.

The combined spray and soap makes both their bodies slick and smooth and Baron slides his hand around to stroke Dean's cock in time with the slow roll of his hips. "Plus, if it makes you this easy and relaxed, maybe it should be something we do more often."

"I'm always easy..." Dean retorts with a soft chuckle as he rocks to Baron's pace. "But I will admit that I am rarely relaxed." He moans as Baron's mouth finds his throat once more and his hips jolt uncontrollably in Baron's slick hand. "I'm gonna cum soon if you keep teasing me like this."

"Go on." Baron says, "You'll cum at least twice tonight, I'll let you have the first time for free." He speeds up the movements of his hand and keeps Dean close and supported as he strokes him. "Cum for me, pup, let me feel you come apart." He bites Dean's shoulder again in a hard, marking bite.

Dean shudders in Baron's arms and makes a choked off moan as he splatters cum onto the stark white lammonium of the shower. "Yes, Alpha." He pants after the fact as he slumps against Baron's stronger frame.

Baron tenses to support Dean's weight as he goes momentarily limp in his arms, and then brings his sticky fingers up to his mouth to lick off the cum before the shower can wash it away. "Good boy." He purrs against Dean's neck, “Stay standing for me just a minute and we'll get all clean and dried off.”

Dean reaches up and grabs the shower rod to support himself as Baron and he rinse off and get out of the shower. "So I just came and now the fun is supposed to happen?”

Baron chuckles, "Now _my_ fun starts, yeah." Baron murmurs, pulling Dean in for another kiss before he finally turns off the water. "Just wanted you a little more relaxed before I start working you over... if you're begging, I want to know that you mean it not just that you want to get off." He uses two of the hotel towels just to dry Dean off, draping another around his own shoulders to let his hair dry.  
"I told you, didn't I?" He says, voice dark and low, "That I was going to work you open until you were begging for me?"

Dean moans when Baron pulls him into the bedroom and presses him down on the bad. "I'm looking forward to all your attention. " He replies to Barons claims.

"Been a long time since I got to took a while to just take you apart." Baron says, pressing Dean down and taking his time to just kiss Dean breathless for a bit. It's almost surprising to be alone with Dean, to not have Roman there to check in with and help him keep Dean overwhelmed.

He works his way down to Dean's shoulders as his kisses turn harder and more biting, starting to leave marks as he trails down toward Dean's chest. "So damn pretty," he purrs, licking across Dean's nipple. "Gonna leave my marks all over you. Make sure everyone knows you're mine."

Dean trembles under Baron's exploring mouth and arches up to offer more. "Need more... want you so much already." Dean whimpers in pleasure. "You’re so good to me. Miss you... Miss this... we need you. I need you."

Dean's squirming and writhing is delicious and Baron slides an arm under Dean's arched back as his mouth shifts lower. "Mmm, miss you too, pet. Gonna leave you aching and wanting after tonight." Baron's fingers press hard into Dean's bruised side, savoring Dean's wanton whimper at the added pain. "But you get more when I say so and not a moment sooner, you got that?" He sits up just as his kisses reach Dean’s belly, not teasing close to his cock.

Baron gives Dean's thigh a sharp slap to catch the smaller man's attention. He looks lustfully over Dean's body for a moment, considering leaving the bed to go get his flogger or any of the other tools he's acquired in the months since he and Dean first fell into this.

"Fuck!" Dean hisses at the strike to his thigh and his first instinct is to close his legs but with Baron between them he can only tighten them so much. 

"Been so long since it's just been us. Do you miss cutting me and piecing me?" Dean asks, much too coyly to be convincing. "I miss it too. Miss you watching me bleed like you’re entranced. Like I’m magic."

Baron grinsand turns his head to nip hard at Dean's thigh, just above the knee. "Don't tease me, beautiful." He says with another stinging slap. "I know how much you like pain, but I already got to taste your blood today." Just mentioning it makes him want to do it again though, picturing the thin lines he could raise across Dean's pecs and thighs. "Bet there's a lot more I could do now that you stay in those nice Shield t-shirts all the time..."

"Yeah, fuck, so much more skin to use... and it's only teasing if I can't back it up?" Dean counters with a smirk as he lifts his hips eagerly. His cock is already half hard and it won't be long until he's ready to go again. "You could finally really pierce my nipples now...."

Baron groans, eyes flicking instinctively to the side because he knows he actually has stainless rings and barbells in there. Things he bought to keep from looking too insane when he was buying needles and sterilization tools for Dean. "Yeah? Big dog gonna be ok with you getting some new jewelry?" Baron can't hide the excitement in his expression, but it doesn't need to happen now. He reminds himself that tonight was meant to be about Dean and not necessarily about him. The temptation is still strong, knowing that they have the time to play tonight.

"I think he'll enjoy them. But you're free to call his hospital room and ask him." Dean replies with a smirk, knowing that he's distracted Baron effectively into maybe not torturing him slowly tonight. He bites his lower lip as he reaches up to pinch his own nipples until they are flushed pink pebbles. "No one else gets under my skin like you, Alpha."

Baron groans, leaning over to suck on the nipple Dean isn't already teasing with his own fingers. "More literally than most." He says with a smirk. "I want that, pup... but the healing time on piercings like that... it's not just about pain, you gotta be careful. That means no clamps, no teasing them, for a long time." He licks across Dean's nipple again. "And it'll heal a lot slower than when we just use the smaller needles."

Regardless, Baron is hard as hell just thinking about it, and he leans up to kiss Dean hungrily while he contemplates.

"Yeah, I read up on it." Dean moans after they pull ways from the kiss. "Fuck... 6 to 10 weeks though... I don't know... It's the slow season, but still..." Dean can't help himself from rolling his hips up against Baron's hard cock as it presses into his thigh hotly. "I can be good... for you."

Baron bites hard at Dean's neck again, eyes wide and hungry as he regards the little smattering of his kiss-marks and bruises already there. "I have what we need for that when you want it, pup. But that's not the plan for tonight." He sighs as he pulls back and gives Dean's ass a hard smack when Dean whines about the loss of contact.

Baron leaves the bed briefly to go gather supplies from his bag and pauses to look Dean over when he returns. "I told you want the plan was, and I'm giving you back to your master in one piece after this is over."

Dean whines and pouts uncontrollably as Baron leaves him alone on the bed. "Alpha... I'll be good. I promise." He begs, although what he wants isn't really specified and Dean's not even sure what he wants. But he knows Baron loves it when he begs. "I'll do anything. Don't torture me like this."

Baron chuckles as he returns. "You know this much isn't about torture, pretty thing." He says with a little smirk, letting his hand trail up Dean's inner thigh as he settles back on the bed. "Not today anyway."

Baron looks Dean over thoughtfully, "But I think you need a little pain to keep you with me, don't you?" He looks over the tools he brought with him. "Seems cruel to use clamps on you when I just told you I wouldn't pierce you tonight." He say with a wry smile, reaching out to tweak one of Dean's nipples hard.

Dean hisses at the pinch and he arches up into Baron's hand. "You could kiss away all the bruises and cover them with your own... cover me up with your marks... just like you used to." Dean stammers between the moans Baron drags out of him.

Baron smiles and settles in beside Dean, "Oh, I plan to." He purrs, picking up a flat piece of metal like a ruler and teasing it up Dean's side. "But _how_ I mark you is just as much fun as knowing the marks are there..." He lays a stinging stroke with the cool metal against Dean's side where the darkest of the bruises from AJ's kicking are starting to build. "And this is about me having fun now, isn't that right?"

Dean almost jolts off the bed completely as the string of the strike sets in. "Fuck!" He moans and after a few breaths he gasps, "Do it again..."

Baron grins and obliges, pleased as the red flush of the strike camouflages the bruising flesh across Dean's ribs. "Thought you might like this one." He says thoughtfully, running his fingers over the rounded edges. "You always need something to be harder and rougher, don't you? Such a desperate little whore, for me and for your master."

Baron doesn't need a coherent response from Dean, so he delivers another strike on Dean's opposite side. The metal won't cut into Dean's skin unless he hits extremely hard, but it has the weight to make each stroke stronger than wood or leather. The store warned him that it would crack ribs if used too hard, but Baron has better control than that. He slides himself back in between Dean's legs and delivers two strokes to the outside of Dean’s thigh where there are still small bruises blooming from TLC. He lets the sting of each blow rest and settle before he adds another, finally laying a stroke on the softer skin of Dean's inner thigh.

Dean jolts with each hit and with each strike, the warm tingle under his skin expands and begins to form into the honey golden ball of pleasure deep in his gut that drives him crazy and makes him crave Baron and Roman in ways unimaginable. "Fuck! Thank you Alpha!" He grits out with each snap of the metal. "Ahhh!" The flicks to his inner thighs sting the most and cheery red welts swell up immediately on the pale skin.

Baron can't resist dropping his mouth to lick and suck across the welts on Dean's thighs. "And here I was supposed to be working you open so I could fuck your pretty ass..." He says with another punishing stroke to the opposite thigh. "You distract me."

Dean's cock dribbles a wet silky tear if precum down his heated cock as Baron sucks and nibbles at his thighs. "You can do that too, Alpha. I'm yours... I'm always open for you to use." he moans in desperation.

Baron groans and draws in a deep breath, his free hand sliding up Dean's hip and inward to tease one finger up Dean's cock to catch a drop of precum from the top. "Damn right you are. So fucking easy. Hands and knees for me then." Baron orders. He shifts back to let Dean move, patting Dean's ass appreciatively when he's obeyed. 

"Such a good little slut," Baron growls, swatting Dean's ass with the metal as well. It should be a crime how good the clean pink welts look on Dean's skin. He leans in to kiss those marks as well, keeping Dean distracted while he talks. He had a plan to tease Dean tonight, but he's not sure how his idea will go over really.

"I want my cock to be the first thing inside you tonight." Baron purrs, hiking Dean's hips up and teasing his dry thumb across Dean's opening. "I'll work you open with my mouth, take it slow, but no fingers, no toys... and only once you beg me for it."

Dean shivers as Baron touches his cock but he obeys Baron's command and slowly moves to his hands and feet. The smack of the metal on his ass makes him hiss as he feels the warmth of another welt across both cheeks. "Fuck... Yes Alpha. Use me as you will. Please." He moans. He doesn't really have words to describe the bliss of endorphins flooding his system in reaction to the pain and together they drive him crazy. Falling back on his training is all he can manage.

Baron grins and can't resist delivering a few more strokes across Dean's ass and down the backs of his thighs. He can see Dean struggle to keep his position and places an approving kiss to the small of his back as a reward. Baron leans in to lick over Dean's entrance, parting his cheeks and working slowly to get him wet and relaxed.

Dean's thighs begin to shake with the strikes but he can't stop the purr of relief when Baron kisses his way down to his hole. "Oh fuck! Thank you Alpha!" he cries out even as his arms start to tremble. The deeper Baron's tongue licks and sucks at his hole the less he can stay up right and eventually his arms collapse and all he can do is brace himself on his shoulders and cry out into the sheets.

Baron takes his time taking Dean apart, letting his hands wander to tease over Dean's bruises and the fading welts. He loses track of time, but doesn’t pull back until he can feel Dean's thighs start to tremble as well. "You've been so good. You about ready for me, pretty boy?" He gives Dean's ass a swat with his hand as he grabs the lube to stroke himself slowly. Baron moves to position himself, teasing the head of his cock over Dean's slick, swollen entrance but not pressing in yet.

"Please Alpha!" Dean pleads with a wrecked sob. The sheets under his face are wet with tears and spit as he writhes under Baron's exploring mouth. "I’m so empty, Alpha. Need your cock." He begs as he pushes his ass backwards to try and spear himself on Baron's dick.

Baron groans and lets just the head of his cock press inside before he spanks Dean and stills him with a firm grip on his hips. "On your back, pup." Baron says roughly, pulling back out with a wet pop. "I want to see that face while I fill you up."

Dean whimpers as he feels Baron breech him but it's nothing compared to the sobbing whine he lets out when Baron pulls out and makes him move. He collapses onto how side first before he makes himself roll over and present himself practically spread eagle. "Please fuck me Alpha.... please fill me up and fuck me." Dean begs. His skin is flushed and he knows his hair must look like a mess by now.

Baron adds more lube to his cock and positions himself with Dean's legs over his arms, pressing in as slowly as he can, but not stopping until he's fully seated. "God damnit... every time I think you can't get any better." He actually lets Dean adjust before pulling out with equal painstaking slowness, watching Dean's face for signs of pain as he adds lube a second time and presses back in slightly faster. "So good, pretty boy. So hot and hungry for me." He rolls his hips deeper into Dean's body.

The extra lube helps combat the burn as Baron slowly impales Dean on his cock. "Fuuuuuck!" Dean says with a long drawn out moan. "Feels so good... please Alpha... fill me up faster! Fuck me! Want you! Need you!" Dean gasps as Baron slowly fucks the air from his lungs. The stretch is so delicious it's beyond thought and Dean knows he gets off on pain and being beat to shit but this is the extreme. This is him totally giving in and needing whatever Baron wants of him. "Fuck... wanna cum like this... Need more Alpha... want to cum Alpha. Please fuck me harder."

Baron gives a sharp snap of his hips and then pulls back to set a pace that's probably still slower than Dean wants. He shifts forward, bracing his arm on Dean's shoulder for leverage, and also for the benefit of pressing him down as Baron's pace increases. "Fuck, you're good pup, you like that burn inside you?"

Dean whimpers as Baron fucks into him harder and faster. "Yes Alpha. Your cock feels to good. Fuck! Please Alpha! Please let me cum." He pleads in desperation. The sheets under his back are wet and sticky with pre-cum, and his cock is still leaking over his abs. He knows Baron will say no, this is about driving Dean deep into sub space and making him relax but he just can’t let go enough to get there. He needs something more.

"Not yet, little slut. You wait for me." Baron grits out, clearly a command. He shifts his free hand up to press across Dean's mouth, restricting his airflow as well as his babbling. "Remember who you belong to, pup. You're ours. Ours to hurt or to pleasure or to fuck. Ours to _use_." He shifts his hand down to Dean's throat instead, putting firm pressure there right where Dean's collar would rest.

The pressure on his throat makes Dean gasp in realization. "Fuck! Yes! I'm yours." The firm weight and phantom reminder of his collar lets Dean relax and fall deep enough to take the edge of his need to cum. His breathing gets shallower but smoother. "Please use me Alpha. I'm yours Alpha." Dean rambles as Baron fucks in to him. A bright golden warmth buzzes under his skin as he looks up into Baron's face in adoration. "Thank you Alpha for fucking me. Please fill me up with your cum. Want to be marked by you."

Baron growls pulling in deep breaths to try to control himself as well. "There you are, pup. My needy little slut just begging for me." He increases his pace, but keeps the pressure on Dean's throat, loving the labored gasps and rough moans that escape Dean. "Gonna fuck my cum right into you, pretty boy. So deep I'll be able to smell it on you. To taste it." He shudders and drives into Dean hard and fast, "Gonna cum, pup." He grits out, "Want you to cum with me."

Dean gasps for air as Baron tightens his grasp on his throat. "Please Alpha can I cum. Please Please.... Fuck." He begs as the pleasure running through his body starts to come to a summit.

Baron is past the point of no return, hips snapping violently into Dean's body. "Yes, pup. Cum for me. Cum on this dick while I fill you up." Baron releases his grip on Dean's throat and drops his hand to Dean's cock, stroking quick and rough as his own orgasm hits him with the force of a truck.

Dean inhales so deeply his chest aches when Baron lets go of his throat and almost as soon as Baron touches his cock he cums across Baron's hand. The force of his orgasm has his arching off the bed like he's been electrocuted. "Oh fuuuck! Thank you Alpha... Thank you..." he whispers dryly. "Fuck..."

It takes them both a few minutes of panting before Baron can be bothered to pull out and collapses beside Dean. "Mmm..." He manages thoughtfully, snuggling in against Dean's side and nuzzling up against his neck and the. "Damn. Fucking amazing, pretty boy." He purrs, "Missed having my own living fuck toy these past few weeks." Baron's fingers wander to flick idly at Dean's nipples, still contemplating the potential piercings.

"Ooph." Dean hisses at the flick about he smiles and nods. He's still far enough in sub space to be still and quiet as he wraps himself around Baron like a baby spider monkey. He's beat up, bruised, and his chest still aches but Dean is calmer than he's been in days. "I'm glad I could bring you pleasure Alpha." He replies softly after a little while of floating.

Baron brings his hand up to stroke Dean's hair, rolling to his back and pulling Dean with him to let him cuddle. "You did, very much." He says firmly, still wondering if any of the praise that Roman and he heap on Dean will ever sink in. 

"You did so well." Baron continues softly, letting his fingers wander Dean's back as they both settle down and their breathing slows. There is so much more to say, but Baron isn't about to be the one that breaks the spell by mentioning Dean's missing second Dom, so he just lets the room fall silent as he focuses on Dean's breathing.

Dean is slower to come out of his sub space then usual. He hums softly as Baron pets him and it's peaceful and quiet and before he realizes it he's crying again. Not hard angry sobs but just slow heavy tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He could die.” Dean manages between soft gasping breaths. “His brother died this year. He could leave us and I might never get to hold his hand, or kiss him, or feel his arms around me. What do we do Baron? Tell me what to do." He softly pleads.

Baron's heart aches for Dean, and he tightens his arms around the smaller man as he chooses his words. "I think first thing we fight our way in to see him. It's a hospital, not a prison. People are allowed to visit. Do you know which hospital it is?" He catches Dean's hand when Dean nods silently, "I'll go with you if you want, yeah? We can leave after SmackDown tomorrow."

"You'd do that for me?" DEan asks as he wipes the tears from his cheeks but to no avail. "He's down in Pensacola. Near his house..." Dean explains as sits up and scrubs his hands over his tear stained face. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I didn't want our time together to be about Ro... I just... fuck!" He yells, already wanting to hit something again.

Baron shifts up as Dean does, moving in a smooth motion to straddle Dean's legs and catch his hands. Dean flails in his grip, and Baron tightens his grip to hold him still. "Yes, I'd do that for you. And it's always gonna be about Roman," he adds with a little twist of his lips, "I know you. When you were ripping yourself apart fighting with me? That was about Roman. And before that when you were letting AJ Styles do the beating up for you? It's always been about Roman. So let's go make sure he's ok. Ok?"

Dean huffs and collapses back against the bed. "Can I come with you to SmackDown? I'm not supposed to be at the house show tomorrow anyway." He groans. The endorphins are waning and the tears are slowing and he's suddenly super tired. "You're not gonna leave tonight right?"

Baron follows Dean down, pinning Dean's hands to the mattress as he leans in to kiss him, slow and hot, but not as urgent as their earlier kisses. "Not leaving." He confirms. "But are you sure you want to be back there? After what happened tonight?" The remembered memory of watching AJs boot slam into Dean's ribs over and over still makes Baron want to strangle something.

"I'll be fine. I'll just hide out with the Usos. They're family." Dean says with a yawn. "And you'll be there to protect me right Alpha?" Dean adds with an uneasy smile after they kiss. He moans and pulls Baron down closer to him.

Baron bumps Dean's forehead with his own before releasing Dean's wrists and collapsing down next to and half on top of him. "Yes, brat. I'll be there if you need me. And I'll try to wrangle a private dressing room if that jackass Owens hasn't claimed one yet." He forces one last surge of energy to get a blanket on top of them and then lets his weight go limp, trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoof. Two stories posted in one day.   
> And just like that, we're into November of 2017. Man the WWE story was a mess, wasn't it? Stupid diseases.  
> I would have named this part "Stay Alive" because I have Hamilton feelings, but that would have been a lot darker. >.>
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment if you liked it. This is maybe some of my favorite Baron/Dean porn that we've written in this storyline.  
> What do you think? Was Baron too nice? Not nice enough?  
> Can you spot the exact moment he choked on telling Dean "I love you" in the second half?


End file.
